


Bloody Bondage

by OpenLion



Series: Open Lion's MK One Shots [7]
Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Blood Kink, Blood Magic, Blood Play, Blood as Wax, Cunnilingus, Declarations Of Love, F/F, Knife Play, Marking, Riding Crops, Rope Bondage, Wax Play, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28633311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpenLion/pseuds/OpenLion
Summary: Skarlet has fun with her slave...
Relationships: Jade/Skarlet (Mortal Kombat)
Series: Open Lion's MK One Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834729
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	Bloody Bondage

As soon as she heard the collar's lock click, Jade's eyes dropped to the floor. There she knelt, in Skarlet’s blood shrine, nude, her hands behind her back and her head down. Although she was no longer looking at the statuesque figure that stood over her, she could see her clearly in her mind's eye. Her Mistress was wearing her red leotard with black trim. The clothing tight against her body with her erect nipples poking through the expensive material and the outline of her cunt very visible between her delightful legs. Her hair was swept back with a headband and ran down to her lower back like a bloody river and Jade knew Skarlet rarely showed off her hair in full, despite how beautiful it was.

Jade raised her gaze, but kept her head down and her eyes fell upon the long boots of her Mistress. The skin between the hem of the boots and the crotch of her outfit was pale and delicate. Jade's eyes traced the curve of her leg down to the calf, revelling in how delightfully toned they were before noticing the heel, and it’s cruel sharpness, this woman was going to be the death of her in every way she could imagine.

"You have returned, with everything I asked for," Skarlet purred, motioning to the nearby table, “such a good slave,” Jade had arrived before her Mistress and disrobed, then, as her Mistress had ordered, she emptied the satchel she had been given to fill onto the table. On it Jade had placed a length of neatly folded blood red rope used to dock ships in the sea of blood, a large, bloody candle with wax made from the blood of her former lover and Kahn, a strange see through box that had been taken from Cassie Cage upon inspecting her person, a black riding crop that was once hers when she used to go riding with Kotal, a silk scarf that the earthrealmer’s had gifted Kitana Kahn and Skarlet’s sharp and wicked looking silver knife, her favorite knife to be precise.

"Fetch a chair and place it by the table," Skarlet's said, gesturing across the room to an armless straight-backed wooden chair,

"Yes, Mistress." Jade said quietly, adding a little bow and moving quickly to retrieve the chair. When she brought back the chair and set it noiselessly beside the table. Jade then sat, as she had been taught, on the edge of the seat, spine straight, ankles crossed and hands draped delicately in her lap.

“Arms back, ankles apart.” Skarlet commanded in a sharp and deliberate tone that somehow didn't’ remove any allure from her seductive voice. Jade swiftly complied, bringing her arms down to her sides and back, resting her palms on the seat near the base of the chair. Skarlet took the bloody rope and began to skillfully lash Jade’s arms to the chair back, then moved to kneel in front of her and tied Jade’s ankles to the outsides of the chair legs, spreading apart Jade’s knees and lewdly displaying her neatly trimmed dark bush. Skarlet, stood back momentarily to admire her handiwork.

She smiled. “You are very tasty tonight, my pet.” Skarlet said silkily as she made her way behind Jade,

“Thank you, Mistress,” Jade recited. Skarlet leaned down with her lips close to Jade’s ear,

“Are we ready, my pet?” Skarlet whispered, sending a shudder of arousal through Jade’s bound body,

“Yes, Mistress.”

Skarlet picked up the silk scarf and tied it over Jade’s eyes and kissed her softly on the cheek, Jade was thankful the scarf absorbed her tears, the scent of her lover and Kahn still prominent on the cloth. Jade could hear the click of her mistress' heels as she took a step towards the table. She then heard the distinct clicking that could only be the device Cage had carried. 

The foriegn smell assaulted her nose. Soon after she could hear Skarlet blow before the soft crackle of wick and wax filled her ears and she felt the heat of the candle.

SMACK!

Jade’s head jerked to attention, at the sound of her Mistress testing out her crop, “Mmm, sounds delicious, does it not, my precious edenian?” Skarlet sighed happily,

“Yes, Mistress.” Jade replied, her body tensing in anticipation. She knew how much she loved the crop, becoming well versed in its painful kiss well before the fall of Kitana and Outworld.

Jade felt Skarlet move close, then felt the soft tip of the crop touch her lips. Immediately she kissed it, licked it softly and then kissed it again. Skarlet dragged the crop’s tip down her chin, and neck to the center of her chest. She then tapped lightly each breast, and continued to drag the crop down her abdomen and down the top of her left thigh, circling around her knee and up her inner thigh tapping lightly her sex before trailing down her right inner thigh and up to her abdomen to rest on her sternum, directly between her breasts.

Skarlet moved the crop tip to circle her right nipple causing Jade to wriggle against her bonds. Skarlet then tapped her breast softly three times and then concluded with a fourth, much sharper smack. Jade inhaled sharply and Skarlet chuckled, doing the same thing to her left breast, and with the last smack, Jade moaned softly. Skarlet continued to alternate breasts and each time she took away one soft tap and replaced it with a sharper smack, until she was alternating four sharp smacks per breast. With each smack Jade would moan, or sigh, her chest now thrust forward to make the most of each strike.

Her cunt ached for attention, the burning in her loins and the skillful ministrations of her mistress, soon causing her to sob softly in pain and pleasure, grateful Skarlet had devoted so much time to discovering exactly what she loved, “Please…” she whispered softly.

Skarlet stopped abruptly and then gave her a very sharp smack directly between her legs. Jade’s whole body shook as the ripples from the strike sent waves of bliss coursing through her, “Please?” Skarlet growled. “Please?” She smacked her again on the pussy lips, only causing the ache to grow. “Beg properly!”

“Please, Mistress, I need to cum, Please let me cum, Mistress,” Jade whimpered pathetically,

“Hmm, that’s a little better…” Skarlet hummed, slowly tapping at Jade’s wet curls. Tap. Tap. Tap. The faster she went and the louder Jade cried out, her body trembling, screaming for release. Smack. Smack. Smack. And, panting, Jade knew it would not be much longer until her mistress claimed what was rightfully hers.

Smack. Smack. Smack. Almost. Yes. Yes. And then Nothing.

Skarlet had stopped and stood back, watching her Edenian slave girl. Jade's body went limp, but her scarlet tinted olive skin was still on fire. She whimpered and dropped her head, knowing that she had been put in her place. She was Skarlet’s to play with and this was what her Mistress wished, to watch her suffer, every nerve tingling, every inch of her body at attention, begging for any form of relief. Jade felt a swift movement beside her and felt Skarlet’s breath on her neck.

“Sit up. Nice and pretty, head back,” Jade complied, taking a well educated guess at what was next for her, “one, two, three...”

For a split second it felt as if Skarlet had dribbled warm water over her breasts, but as the liquid ran its way down her abdomen, Jade’s flesh began to burn, she cried out as the liquid stiffened over her nipples, and the searing pain of the bloody wax caused a wave of pleasure to rip through body. Orgasm by blood and fire. Her body shook as it was wracked by sweet release.

Skarlet continued to drip blood across Jade’s over sensitive skin, drawing artful trails across her body and watching her writhe in their molten embrace. Jade’s body, half lank by orgasm, half consumed by the burning paths snaking their way over her nipples, abdomen and thighs, still causing sharp intakes of breath when blood meets virgin flesh. She could feel the smile when the blood cooled and saw its beauty when Skarlet removed her blindfold. Her Mistress put her hand on her chin and raised her lips to meet hers. Skarlet kissed her softly, and then pulled away, giving Jade a chance to look deeply into the deep red eyes of her Mistress. 

“Are you ok, precious?” Skarlet asked, genuine care and affection in her sultry voice,

“Yes, Mistress,” Jade smiled, nodding but still holding her loving gaze into those eyes she had come to adore,

“You have done very well tonight, just a little bit more.” Skarlet praised her, encouraged her.

She picked up her knife and caressed it as if it were her child. Jade then realised she had undressed and her eyes wandered over the beautiful body of her mistress, “It is impolite to stare,” Skarlet spoke shortly running the tip of the blade across Jade’s chest, down into the mounds of blood, pressing into them causing them to fracture and chip. Skarlet skillfully flicked away bits of wax with the tip, down across her breasts and to her nipples circling them, picking away wax and leaving angry skin and light welts from the blade.

She turned the blade on its side and used its length to shave off the wax from her pet's delightfully toned abdomen. When all the wax had gone, Skarlet traced gracefully the word ‘SCUM’ just above her navel and smiled, because it was true all Edenian’s were scum. 

After her brief distraction she ventured down to the wondrously muscled thighs, picking off blood with the tip of her blade again, occasionally scraping the length of the blade up and down her inner thigh despite the fact there wasn’t enough waxy-blood to warrant that, Jade’s head tilted to the side, sighing at the loving touch of Mistress’ knife.

When all the bloody wax was picked off her body and olive skin was delicately marred with reddish welts and a few tiny drops of blood that Skarlet swiftly absorbed she untied and decollared Jade and commanded her to the floor. Jade knelt gracefully at her feet with her head lowered respectfully.

“Mistress, may I worship you,” Skarlet tilted her head before meeting pleading green eyes with her own soft red ones,

“Of course, you’ve been so good for me, it is only fair,” her hands ran through ebony hair as she guided her slave’s lips to her waiting cunt, cooing lovingly when an eager tongue parted her sodden labia.

She let out a strangled moan as Jade gently sucked on her clit before pressing her devilish tongue in deeper with new vigor. She lapped at her centre, breaking her down into whimpers and cries in combination with unintelligible muttering. 

“Fuck, make me cum,” she groaned as she doubled over, not caring about the violent crack as her cunt slammed her slaves head into the hard flagstones beneath them, her hips moved back and forth, Jade’s tongue desperately wiggling inside of her. She moaned, screamed, then moaned again before finally…

Release.

She bathed in the afterglow for a moment, brushing the stray strands of hair away from her slave's beautiful face before pulling her up and into an embrace, interlocking her hands as they gazed lovingly into each other's eyes. 

“I do not wish for you to be my slave any longer,” Skarlet spoke,

“What did I do wrong, mistress plea-” Skarlet cut her off with a squeeze of her hands, smiling apologetically as tears welled in heartbroken eyes,

“I wish to take you as a wife,” Jade stared blankly at her, in shock from what she had heard until Skarlet’s soft lips met hers,

“I love you,” Jade whispered.

“I love you, too.” Skarlet replied, “shall we consummate our new bond in my chambers?” Skarlet kissed away her tears and helped her stay standing,

“Yes,” she jumped into her arms, holding her close as delicate hands supported her arse, “wife.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> If you would like to leave some feedback or Kudos they are much appreciated.
> 
> If you would like to receive updates about my work or make a request please follow me on Twitter: @openlionAO3
> 
> Or send me an email to: openlionao3@gmail.com
> 
> Have a great day!


End file.
